


Compromise

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Jack Wright/Sammy Stevens (mentioned), Kissing, M/M, Potential Poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Ron Begley was a large man, from his belly to his hands, he was big. Sammy knew this from the moment he met the loud and proud self described bear, it made him happy, knowing there was someone in the town who was happy and this prideful about good things. Even before Sammy was outed, he always had it in the back of his mind, thay Ron was a man he could trust with this if he ever needed to tell anyone. He loved Ben, sure, but something like this for him… he needed to tell someone who knew what he was talking about.
Relationships: Ron Begley/Sammy Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping back into kfam writing (March was my last one! Damn!) once again with some good old fashioned Ron/Sammy, which honestly is such a favorite of mine. Always fun to talk about, always fun to write.

Ron Begley was a large man, from his belly to his hands, he was big. Sammy knew this from the moment he met the loud and proud self described bear, it made him happy, knowing there was someone in the town who was happy and this prideful about good things. Even before Sammy was outed, he always had it in the back of his mind, thay Ron was a man he could trust with this if he ever needed to tell  _ anyone.  _ He loved Ben, sure, but something like this for him… he needed to tell someone who knew what he was talking about. That’s how it was with Jack and Lily when they were in college… going on 25 years or so ago at this point. He found out Lily was a lesbian first, talking about it openly among others that she knew already. Then he found out about Jack when he was complaining about guys on their college campus. Sammy still didn’t come out for a year after all that, only because he wasn’t ready, but he felt safe with those two. They were inseparable, and then he felt safe enough with them both to come out. Then he and Jack got together two years after that and he was happy. 

Jack was also good about Sammy’s privacy and his want to not come out unless he was very sure, and that put him at ease as well. The two of them had many many conversations when they were first dating about what they would do, and while a few disagreements happened, they always were able to meet in the middle when needed. Then the three of them got their show, then Jack and Sammy got their home, and Sammy was elated. Then everything went wrong and now Sammy Stevens is standing outside of Begley’s Bait and Tackle two months after his outing, ready to just put out the rest of the world for a little bit. 

He still felt hollow in some ways, Sammy had never been outed before, but now so many people knew, and he still refused to go into work. Sammy dealt with Ben's constant questions and sympathy, not that he didn’t like that Ben was worried, it was just too much and every damn day. So while Ben was doing another show with Lily, Sammy packs a little bag of clothes and essentials, texted Ron, and went over to the man's home. 

It was a nice place, cozy and warm, fitting the larger man perfectly. So when Ron opened the door for Sammy with a soft smile on his face, he felt at home. 

“Need some R an’ R bud?” Ron asks, stepping out of the way of the doorway to let Sammy take quiet steps into the Man’s home. 

“Just need some time away from Ben… too much of him trying to be helpful and stuff when I’m really not in the mood for it.” Sammy gives Ron a half smile and he chuckles. It’s different, being around Ron in a time where it’s just them one on one. His voice still has that same deep reverberation it always has, but toned down, softer and comforting. He could melt into that voice. 

“The kid can be overbearing, I know that well from helping him momma take care of him.” Sammy gives Ron a look and a grin. 

“You?” They make their way to Ron’s couch, an old thing, but very comfortable if a bit small. They sit down, thigh to thigh and Sammy can’t help the flush that spreads over his face. He was in his 40’s, acting like a teenager again in the face of another crush was something he hadn’t expected. But Ron Begley was a hell of a man and how could Sammy not fall for him? 

Ron chuckles, nice and deep, and runs a hand through long dark reddish brown hair and nods. 

“Kid was hyper as hell, which that’s probably obvious given how he is now, but as a kid. Holy hell in a handbasket. In the summers I’d take him to the lake while Ms. Arnold was workin’ and kept him busy all day. Hell, just throwing him into the lake for two hours would tire him out and he was good. Would crash on the dock for an hour then be rearin’ to go again.” Sammy chuckles at the story and can’t help the smile that spreads on his face. 

“So you both have known each other a damn long time?” Sammy asks. 

“Since he was born basically. Since it was just Betty and him, my parents and I said we’d help out, that still stands to this day and I love the Arnold’s so much. Good family.” 

“They really seem to be.” Sammy relaxes against the couch and feels himself press a little closer to Ron. They had flirted in the past, as subtly Sammy could before everything went down, and honestly it was a nice feeling. 

“How’re you feelin’ though, Stevens? After everything?” Ron asks after a moment, voice softer than Sammy has ever heard it before. And Sammy is a little shaken by the softness in Ron’s voice, and he shrugs a bit. 

“Better than that night, I’m glad you checked in by the way, but it’s still something I don’t want to think about.” Ron nods. 

“I get that, you don’t gotta if you don’t wanna.” 

“No I just.” Sammy lets out a sigh. “Jack and I were together almost 20 years before all this happened, and it’s. It wasn’t easy losing that much time with someone so fast. I haven’t… moved on, because Jack really isn’t dead. But also I constantly think in my worst moments, what if he’s just gone?” Sammy presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and wills away tears. He starts a bit at the feeling of a large hand on his back. Once realizing it’s Ron’s, he relaxes. 

“You got spirit though, having hope he’s still alive despite all the shit you’ve seen. But you deserve that happiness again, you know that?” 

“But what if he comes back?” Sammy whispers, taking his hands away from his face and looking over at Ron, pushing his hair away from his face. “And I’m with someone else?” 

“Then you two talk, and hope the guy you end up with knows that it’s a possibility. That he knows things might change in one way or another.” 

“And if I want both of them, in the end?” Sammy asks, sitting up a little bit, leaning against Ron’s hand, the larger man gently rubbing his back. 

“If they both agree, you  _ can  _ have both.” Sammy is shocked into silence for a moment, before sitting up fully, locking eyes with Ron. Who looks startled at the sudden movement and the locking of eyes, but he looks back at Sammy with a similar heat in his eyes. 

“Is this what you really want Stevens?” There’s a seriousness in Ron’s voice, and Sammy is damn glad of it really. 

“Right now? About as much as I want Jack back.” He nods seriously. 

Then Ron takes Sammy’s face in his hands, large and warm against his skin, and pulls the other man in and kisses him soundly on the mouth. 

Kissing Ron was different from kissing Jack, Jack was more hardish angles and a smooth face except for a small patch of hair on his chin. But Ron has a full beard, a soft body that seemed to emit a slight warmth, and rough hands that still held his face with such care and fondness than anything else. Sammy falls deeper into the kiss and wraps his arms around Ron’s broad shoulders and pulls him close. 

Both of them were large men, Ron still larger, but Sammy still big with his broad shoulders and soft stomach. And trying to kiss on the couch was leading to something of a difficult task between the two of them, that after a few more moments of shared kisses and soft moans, they both pulled back with soft chuckles and gentle smiles for one another. 

“We’re gonna have to have a long conversation, you know that right?” Ron says, pushing one of his hands through Sammy’s ginger hair, the deep brown showing at the roots now. He still leans into the touch and presses his forehead against Ron’s shoulder and breathes in his woody scent. 

“I do. But god damn please let that wait til tomorrow.” Sammy groans and makes a face against his shoulder. Ron chuckles above him. 

“I think that’s a damn fair compromise.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! If you wanna chat with some other ppl who enjoy the show, I have a nice comfy LGBT+ Only discord for it! Super happy to talk there, about Ron/Sammy, about potential Ron/Sammy/Jack because damn that's a goodn as well. 
> 
> I also do lil ficlet inbox drabbles on tumblr @/transjonmartin! I'm also over on twitter @/HalfDryad! 
> 
> [Gay Falls AM Discord](https://discord.gg/cDyXuza)


End file.
